This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a system for latching and unlatching a pair of mating connectors.
A typical electrical connector assembly includes a pair of electrical connectors which are mateable to interengage conductive terminals on the connectors to establish electrical circuits through the connector interface. Each connector typically includes a dielectric housing within which the terminals are mounted. The mating connectors are mateable in a given direction.
Most often, the mating connectors of a connector assembly have some form of latching system to hold the connectors in a mated condition. Sometimes the latching system is releasable to allow for the connectors to be unmated. Just one example is in a holding frame and a portable data entry device. One connector of the connector assembly is mounted on the holding frame, and the other connector of the assembly is mounted on the portable data entry device. The holding frame has what is called a xe2x80x9cdocking portxe2x80x9d for receiving the portable data entry device. It is desirable to provide a secure latching mechanism to hold the portable data entry device in the docking port of the holding frame to maintain the electrical connectors in mated condition. However, the portable data entry device must be able to be easily removed from the docking port of the holding frame, and this creates a dilemma. In other words, a secure latching mechanism requires a given amount of forces to mate the connectors and securely hold the data entry device on the holding frame. On the other hand, these forces often are excessive to overcome in removing the portable data entry device from the docking port of the holding frame. Repeated cycles of use of the device often causes damage to the components because of the excessive forces involved. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a latching system which holds the connectors securely in a mated condition but allows ready release of the connectors with very minimal forces if at all.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system between a pair of connectors of an electrical connector assembly.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector assembly includes a first connector having a body mounting a plurality of terminals. A locking shoulder is provided on the body. A second connector includes a body mounting a plurality of terminals engageable with the terminals of the first connector. The second connector is mateable with the first connector in a given mating direction. A flexible latch arm is mounted on the body of the second connector and includes a latch hook snappingly engageable with the locking shoulder of the first connector when the two connectors are mated in the given mating direction. The locking shoulder is located in an open-sided cavity in the body of the first connector to allow the latch hook to be lifted away from the locking shoulder in response to tilting the first connector relative to the second connector transversely of the given mating direction.
The invention contemplates that the locking shoulder be located at one side of the cavity in the body of the first connector. The side of the cavity opposite the locking shoulder is open to allow the latch hook to move away from the locking shoulder with little or no unlatching forces.
As disclosed herein, the locking shoulder is formed on a metal component which is insert molded in the body of the first connector. The flexible latch arm is stamped and formed of sheet metal material and is mounted on the body of the second connector. The bodies of the first and second connectors are elongated, with the terminals of the respective connectors in elongated arrays. A pair of the locking shoulders and respective latch arms are spaced longitudinally of the elongated bodies, with one locking shoulder and respective latch arm located outside each opposite end of the elongated arrays of terminals.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.